The Bannerless
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: What happens when characters from one story go into a complete new world. A place that breaks rules and throws things on their head? Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Hobbit characters. They all go to Tolkien. The OC's though are all mine. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

All was good until I got a rather rude awakening. I was minding my own business when suddenly about 20 different people were standing in front of me. Some short some tall and older gentleman with a tall grey pointed hat. An arrogant tall one with pointy ears and blonde hair. Some were shy, and one seemed ready to go t to war with me. Of course the first words out of my mouth were this.

"What the hell." Not the most lady like thing but when you're faced with a group of people like them you would swear to. I just have to say though that at least my friend Talathrin wasn't here. That probably would have been bad.

And that's when Talathrin came. Stupid dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this is the second time I have started this story. The other one I have titled 'New World New Life'. A lot is changing though so please bear with me. And this one will be better. Also any reviews are much appreciated. And thank you for reading in advance.**

* * *

Now I love Talathrin but when I giant fire breathing dragon come flying towards a group of unsuspecting people and start to freak out I can't help but want to beat the dragon half to death. Sadly with the major size difference that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. So I chose to simply glower at him as he landed and really frightened the others. Several were firing arrows at him, while the one in the grey pointy hat seemed to have some sort of magic going on. The shorter ones were in battle stances pulling the younger ones behind them. And then one of them tried to pull me behind them as well. That may have, not gone to well for them. For I might have nocked that one flat on their back and then stormed over to Talathrin who was smiling, the gall he has sometimes. And then from there I started scolding him.

"You idiot dragon, do you really have to come swooping down and scaring a bunch of random people. Just because I don't go screaming every time I see one of you doesn't mean that everyone will." And then he interrupted me.

"I don't think I heard any of them screaming." He simply stated.

"It's a damn good thing that I am don't a dragon or you're not a human. I'd beat you half to death, no I take that back I would beat you to death and then bring you back just too brutally kill you for the fun of it." And then he went to interrupt again. "Don't interrupt me or I swear…"

"For a lady you swear quite often." When he said that I stood straighter head drawn back ready to take him on even though the size difference was ridiculous. And I think my eye might have twitched, I think.

"Go find yourself a new dragon rider I'm done." And with that I started storming away. A true fit of rage overtook me. Stomping and grumbling I made sure to curse him and his entire lineage. I'm not sure how much good that did though. The others bless them looked both frightened by the fact that there was a giant dragon looming over them, and my little outburst. All the while I kept walking 'stomping'. Knowing Talathrin he was smirking, for I was like a bad penny and would be back within an hour. Which gave him ample time to do what he wanted to the poor unsuspecting new comers.

And then I thought about the new comers. I stopped and put my face in my hands. Breathing slowely I thought for a moment or two. Sighing in exasperation I turned on my heel. I couldn't let Talathrin scare them half to death. Because that is exactly what he would do. Again I reiterate 'stupid dragon'.

"Talathrin leave them be. Go and bug someone else for a couple days." I spoke finishing with an exaggerated shooing motion. His smirk grew even bigger, and lucky for me. One of the people in the group fainted. While the others went to help that person, I turned and glared at Talathrin. Things had taken a dramatic turn today. So I laughed. And that's when one of the others turned and snapped at me.

"And what is so funny? We ought to kill you no for being in league with a dragon. Disgusting and vile creatures that they are." He took a step forward and looked at me, deciding whether or not I would be a threat. Then I noticed that his hand lay on the hilt of the sword. Taking an even longer look I saw that they all were ready to battle it out. Each assessing how easy I would be to kill or not. _HINT_ I had a dragon on my side. Also I was still in full armor from my earlier battles, I had yet to change. One of the shorter ones then stepped up. Dark hair short beard. I think, don't quote me on this but I think that he was the one that I knocked back.

"Who are you?" His voice was so pretty. But he seemed even less likely to trust me. So I smirked like Talathrin and bowed. Mostly because it was all I could do to not laugh. It would take them all a great amount of time to truly come to terms with this new land.

"I am one of the most well-known dragon riders you could have stumbled upon. I tend to go by the name of The Lady. My real name few know and not out of spite but because that's just the way I am, I plan on keeping it that way. And this is the dragon that I have teamed up with." I turned slightly to gesture towards him, "His lordship Talathrin. He controls most of these western lands. While the king of the dragon's takes great care with the northern lands. In truth you have nothing to fear with Talathrin unless you have either stolen from him or tried to harm me in any way." And then another stepped up, this one a girl.

"You said King of dragons, how many are there?" She had pointy ears as well, with really blonde hair. There was a look about her that suggested that she knew many things, and had seen many things.

"Depends on how the year goes. Sometimes there's lots of new hatchlings sometimes there's a lot of dragons who feel the need to kill one another. Or one of the great beasts wakes." Then I mumbled under my breath, "that's always fun." Thinking for a moment she responded.

"Well the rest of us ought to introduce ourselves." To which the pointy hatted one came forward.

"I think I should be the one to introduce everyone we don't anyone angering the dragon." Talathrin huffed at that. And I started laughing again. Sometimes he could act like such a child.

"First we'll start with Lady Galadriel. And then we have King Thranduil, his son Legolas, and lord Elrond, along with his daughter Arwen." Each one of them at least bowed their head to me. The king though, he was going to be a handful. He almost seemed like he was one of those high and mighty kind of person. But there was something that I just couldn't place.

"For the dwarves, there are Balin and Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Then there is Ori Dori and Nori. The two princes Fili and Kili. Then their mother, Lady Dis. And the Dwarven King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." He then took a deep breath and continued. "The Hobbit of our merry group Is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Then there is bard the bowman and his three children Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda." The man looked quite pleased with himself.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I would be Gandalf the grey. A wizard is what I am."

"It's good to have names for faces now but, I still have one question." I stated.

"And what's that?" asked Thranduil.

"Why is it you are all here? This obviously is not your world." I knew some of the reason they were here but not all of it. One of the reasons is because there are certain types of people that come to this world. And they happened to fit that category.

"In a way I was hoping you might have the answer to that." Spoke Gandalf.

"In a way I am just as lost as you are. But I do know that you all fit a few different types of people that we find here. For the rest we might be able to find someone to help with the last of this lovely predicament that you have found yourselves in." Smiling I continued. "You'll have to get over your fear of dragons though." Talathrin answered that by chuckling a deep throaty chuckle and crouched even lower. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. One I wasn't all that sure on. And then he spoke.

"Don't worry I don't bite." I could have face palmed, that wasn't helping.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you though and what I should improve. I find I write faster when people are telling me what they think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 here we come. And the world of dragons is of my own creation. Tell me what you think. Even if it is not something good, I want to be able to make this good for all of you**

* * *

Well after much work I finally got all of them on Talathrin, he the whole time was chuckling after his little ' _Don't worry I don't bite.'_ All of the others were talking to one another, some were bickering while others were debating. I'm pretty sure one or two of them were also trying to glare holes into the back of my head. For the moment everything was rather simple and peaceful, considering what it could be.

I was one of those people who loved to fly, and fly I did as much as possible, yet of course me being human I needed help from the dragons. Which is probably why me and Talathrin got along so well. That and with him I was just a goof off. But I will tell you this the traveling was rather uneventfull. Except when Talathrin took a nose dive and scared the new comers.

Once we had landed the newcomers got off as fast as they could, none of them wanted to be in the air anymore upon a dragon. All the while they hadn't yet noticed the others that were already there. Talathrin and I had gone up to the king.

"King Ator, new comers that Talathrin and I found in our travels." I spoke quickly and didn't look at him directly.

"Interesting, there are so many, and you little one looked rather weary. I take it as you have battled?" his voice was deep and made the ground seem to vibrate. He was the only dragon that had no rider.

"Yes several southerners had attacked. But it was a few hours before we found them." I stated rather dryly. "But they were in our lands, and we are unsure as to where they found a way through our defences.

"We will go over that tomorrow then. For now you both can go and rest. I expect a full report though by the end of the week." He spoke. "And Talathrin, later tonight might I have a word." He finished. Then he nodded at us and that was our que.

Both Talathrin and I bowed before I climbed back up in the saddle and we were headed to his safe spot here in "the dragons' castle. In his cavern he had his own little room if that is what you would call it, And in there was a ledge that was there for me. For a bed I had a hammock. Rather comfortable sometimes. Taking all of my armor off, I climbed up in the hammock and laid down. Slowely I swung it with my foot while I stared off into space.

"The newcomers don't seem to like us very much." Spoke Talathrin, moving slightly closer. "They are rather irritable and seem ready to come and slay us all as if we were demons."

"And they can think what they wish. So long as they don't harm anyone." I answered.

"They would regret many things should any of our own come to harm."

"Yes but only should any of us come to harm. For now we must do what we can to help them and make them comfortable."

"I know." He then sighed and flopped over, before continuing. "Why do you think they are here?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"We will just have to be patient." He smiled.

"You patient please, the day that happens will be the day I turn into a dragon and love a southerner."

"My lady the day that happens I will personally kill you for such a reckless and stupid choice of dragon. I mean there is this handsome fellow right before you." And with that he puffed himself up and seemed to bat his eye lids. Which got me another fit of giggles. This was one of the reason I loved him so much, he might be one of the most fearsome dragons but to me he was just like a sibling, a large one at that.

It wasn't too long after that that we both must have fallen asleep for the next thing I knew was I was being awoken. Putting my armor back on spear in hand, I climbed back on Talathrin. To the meeting we went.

The room was large, circular in shape there were two openings one on the bottom level of the room. And one at the only other level the top which I was currently at. The head of the room sat the king Ator, just below him there was an empty chair. It was there only for the fact that he could one day take on a rider. Behind him there was a banner that had the colors gold and black.

To the left was Talathrin and I he was behind me, and I was sitting in a chair as well. We had the banner the color of a pale coppery gold. To our left was the dragon Tharos his rider was still healing from a squeamish, and his banner a great orange. Then there was Beroan, his dragon rider I did not know. Their banner was an earthy brown. And the last on the left side was Favnir, His rider was the only other female Mildred. She was nicknamed Dread for short. I will let your imagination run wild as to why.

On Ators right there was Nalthor his rider was Archer their banner a forest green. Then there was Hirador, his rider was Silas, their banner a sunny yellow. Then there was Jura, his rider Elden, their banner a sky blue. And then last but not least there was the only female dragon, Erisda her rider was Jarrett and their banner was a deep velvety purple. Neither of them like me very much, the fact that I was so young and was in such high favor with Ator pissed them off. On the opposite side of the room was a window that allowed us to flea quickly or go to war with the necessary speed. All of the newcomers were in the middle of the room. Each looked a little panicked. Like they were in the heart of death itself.

"Greeting to all who are here." Began Ator. "As of right now, we have the pressing matter of what to do with the new comers, but first I wish to let The Lady and Talathrin speak of their travels." With that they all looked at the both of us.

"There is not much to tale except that the attacks at are border are getting more and more clumsy as we speak. Less and less I am having to use any magic. Though on our way back a few hours before the newcomers some southerners attacked. I have no idea as to where the weak spot in our defense is but I think it would be good if someone who knows what they are looking for in defense, were to go and have a look. It is in the western part that we were attacked." I said.

"Naloth would be the best for the job." Stated Talathrin. "The cowards fled after the Lady helped end the life of what we believe their leader was, they fled like the cowards that they are." Finished Talathrin.

"I'll go, but my rider will stay." Spoke Naloth. "Whereas I am good with defense he knows how to teach, he ought to stay and help with the new comers."

"And I have no say?" asked Archer.

"Not when you yourself are still healing." Stated Naloth. After that you could hear Archer grumbling. The thing about our dragons were they were slightly over protective sometimes. Sometimes it was annoying sometimes it was a blessing.

"Fine. And now what to do with the new comers?" asked Ator.

"We'll let them choose. It is them after all who know themselves best. Let the healers go to the healing rooms, the warriors we can teach our ways find them dragons. Those who are best with younglings can help there and so on and so forth. And any who possess magic, we'll teach them what we can." Spoke Mildred.

"But what if they don't know then what?" Asked Silas.

"Maybe you should ask them." I stated. "When I came here I was given the choice. Silas when you came here I fought so you could have your choice. Let them have that same freedom."

"You and your freedoms, sometime maybe you don't know what is best, and neither do they." Sneered Erisda.

"Just because you think you are better than everyone else doesn't mean I won't find a way to beat you half to death, keep your mouth shut." I growled out.

"Both of you be quiet. Quarreling isn't going to help." Spoke Ator, his voice louder than normal making most cringe. "And we ought to ask them what they think. This world isn't going to get any better by forcing others to do our bidding."

"Sir, Umm... We thank you for letting us have some sort of opinion, but we would like to just go home." Spoke Bilbo.

"Once you are in this world getting out is nearly impossible." Said Jura, he was the most gentle out of all of us.

"But there must be something." Ground out Dwalin.

"Such magic was lost ages ago, when the beasts woke." Said Beroan. "And no one has been able to figure it out since. Only a white drake can possess such magic. And no white drake has been seen in many years."

"Well then if we can't go home we'll have to take the suggestion to go and work where we would fit right?" Asked Bilbo.

"That would be the best course of action I think." Agreed Tharos. All of them looked at each other before Thorin stepped forward.

"Though it is rather reluctantly. We agree."

"And what if this doesn't work out? What if by giving them this freedom everything goes wrong? Who will be held responsible? Maybe it should be the lady, with her freedoms and all." Spoke Erisda.

"That's it I'm done having you trample all over me." I said getting up from my chair, "Why don't we take a little spin. I'll show what freedom is and what it is you want. Just because you think you know what is best doesn't mean its best. I have seen the destruction that that does to countries. And it is no good thing." I started storming around to where she sat behind her rider. "And then maybe just maybe you'll learn to keep the muzzle of yours shut when it needs to be shut. You insufferable…"

"ENOUGH! I will not be having my council act like this. Erisda, get out of my sight before my temper is truly lost. And you," he looked at me as he said that. "Will learn to act accordingly. There will be no more scouting trips until you can learn to reign in you blasted temper. Now get out, you will not be back in these halls until I say otherwise." He then growled as to let me know what he would should I not listen. Angry I left without another word, Erisda could go rot in hell for all I cared.

The new comers, they all seemed to get real small, each looking back and forth between me and Erisda. Some glancing at Ator. Each not at all excited about that little bit a scare. Talathrin didn't move, glanced at him and his face was stony. I wouldn't be mad at all if Erisda would stop trying to undermine me, make fun of the principals that I hold. And this time round I was paying the price. Thankfully the others the new comers hopefully would learn that they had best keep peace otherwise, things could well, not work the way you wanted it to. And then I heard the sound of foot fall. Looking behind I saw Bilbo.

"Why did you lose your temper like that?"

"Because no matter what I say she is talking about where I am from as if we are maggots. And this time round I had had enough." I stated bitterly. And then I heard the others coming out of the council room. Each a little weary of everything.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"The fact that last time we were in the same room she had threatened that if she ever saw my family she would eat them or burn them to a crisp, I do believe that this was for the best. Now she knows that she had best tread carefully, I don't take to kindly to creatures like her."

"But now you are stuck here." Said Bilbo, "You don't seem like the kind of person to stay in one place for long."

"No in truth I can leave when I feel like it, I just am not allowed to do anything with the dragons until King Ator deems otherwise." Bilbo looked at me for a moment more before he shook his head and went over to the others, they talked for a moment before they all looked at me. And then Thranduil stood forward.

"We ask that you speak for us when it is needed. While we don't like the dragons you are willing to fight back." He said, "And forgive us for not trusting you earlier. This is a lot to take in."

I nodded my head and then turned and walked away. I vaguely heard on of them ask if that meant I accepted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one is a little shorter but I don't think that it needs to be all that long for this part.**

* * *

I walked along the pathways seething in the fact that once again Erisda had gotten away with being the bully of the pack. It was frustrating because Ator never seemed to do anything about her awful behavior. And yes I will admit I am at fault when I allow my temper to have control. But sometimes, I think I am not angry at Erisda but at Ator when he refuses to stand up for one of us humans. I think that he seems to think even when he doesn't say it, you can tell he thinks more of the dragons. But us humans we keep our mouths shut, well at least they do. I am the one that always goes after the biting tongues of the dragons. More than once I have been told that for such and such time I am not allowed to do anything with the dragons.

It would take little time for the others to hear of my trouble. The bullies of the dragon world would then come out of the wood work. Hearing the young hatchlings romping around I took a few turns away from them. They could get going and sometimes being stuck in their little bouts. Though cute one has to remember that they are dragons.

Going up a few flights of stairs I found a secluded balcony, there I stood and waited for who knows what. I watched the birds fly chirp to one another. I could see dragons in the distance flying about. Each doing their work before the sun sets. Even after all of the years this place amazed me, how everything just works. There is a certain beauty to it. Even when I want nothing to do with any of them.

Watching the sun go down, I never heard the footsteps behind me.

"Miss, why are you here?" Looking back I saw that it was Dread. She for whatever reason only ever called me that. I didn't respond though instead I focused out into the open.

"You know Ator is beyond mad at you, you need to keep your temper under control." She sighed leaning next to me. "The dragons talk of making you a bannerless. Kicking you out of the council. The only one who does not speak of such things it Talathrin. He will stay loyal to you, to the end you know. But why do you still fight, what have you to prove?" She then asked.

"I don't think that I have anything to prove. More or less, I feel that Erisda has not earned my respect. Because of that I will fight back against her trying tongue. She is the kind of creature that would press us all if we let her. And I know I am not the only one who sees it. I am merely the one who fights back."

"But why?" she looked stunned. "Why? When there are others who value their freedoms just as much as you do."

"Because. Like I have said I have seen what others like her can do. They are maggots that try to control. They are the ones who spout out ideas to the population and the population follows in groves. And then from there everything falls apart. I love it here. Yes there are things that I miss from home don't get me wrong but, I love it here. Talathrin is like my brother. Ator a worthy king to follow, even when I don't agree with him. You are all family to me, and if not close enough to be family, the friends. I would hate to see such a place in shambles." I whispered the last part.

"What if they make you a bannerless?" She asked.

"Well I had better go and see what I can do about that then. I would hate to leave my partner in crime." Smiling I nudged her. She smiled back and then turned to go.

"You know miss one of these days I would love to see your world. Your freedoms that you speak so fondly of seem wonderful. At least compared to what I knew." And then she continued on down the stairs. Her last comments only made me want to continue standing for what I believed. I stayed though and watched the last purples fade from the sky. In only a matter of moments everything would become still and silent except for the passing guard. And even then you would only barely hear them. One of the many remarkable feats of the dragon.

I stood there for a while longer before turning back. Going down the stairs I made my way to Talathrins rooms. He was already there and looked to be sleeping, so I quietly got up on my ledge. From there I took of the armor and laid in my hammock. The thing was I couldn't sleep.

"You know Ator is furious with you." Rumbled out Talathrin. "He wants to make you a bannerless. And you know it isn't making me look good that I have to fight for you to stay, again."

"Then let him." I snarled out.

"You know that might be a good idea. I don't think you understand how much we have done to help you. And this is how you repay me." He growled.

"Your rightyou have done much, and together we somehow managed to become a part of the council. We earned a banner and you became lord of the western lands. You became the Golden Lord. And yet, all I ask is that people treat me with respect. But then there is Erisda or have you already forgotten that she has threatened me countless times. And not only me but my family who for your information have no idea what would await them should they come here. She threatened to kill them. And yet you expect me to lay down and play dead. No thank you find yourself a new rider. In fact get the council together." I ground out.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"Because I have an announcement." And with that I got ready to face the council once more that day.

* * *

 **Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go the next chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

Afraid is not the first thought that went through my mind as I stood before all of the council. Each had their own emotion on their face, some angry, some questioning, others taunting; all the while I was calm. Most of them called this my deadly calm. And it was obviously showing. And then there was poor Talathrin. He looked upset in many different ways. Yet my choice was set.

"Why have you called us forth Lady?" Spoke Ator. "You cannot just come here and plea for us to let you back after the show earlier."

"I know and I am not here to plea with you. I am far too proud to plea." I said. Standing tall, a met his eyes. Dangerous yes but I felt he needed to know my stance on the situation. And then in those few seconds one of the human guards came running in.

"My Lords and ladies. Forgive me for interrupting but one of the new comers has been severely injured. It looks to be done by a dragon." With that everything turned into chaos. Everyone was talking over everyone else, some moving about, some in shock for this rarely happens. And all the while when I looked at Talathrin I saw a questioning look. Then for a split second he glanced away and then back to me. But in that split second I saw him bare his teeth. Turning around I could see both Jarret and Erisda. Each much to calm and peaceful for the situation. No emotions on the face. And then Ator literally roared.

It was loud and made me cringe. Turning back around I saw that both Ator and Talathrin had just exchanged words. And they seemed to have made and agreement. I didn't understand it though. Talathrin and I have normally always been on good terms with the king. But never so good, as to have private conversations in the council room in the middle of council.

"With this announcement, I wish for the lady to go and see to the new comers. The rest we are to continue on with finding out who did this."

When he finished the last part, I ran. I ran to where they would all be. Turning this way and that I might have run into a few different people. Once I turned through the door I found myself in the infirmary. All were there at the front except whoever it was that was injured. All looked surprised as I burst through the doorway. The thing was I didn't stop at the door, I kept going and even went as far as pushed the healer out of the way to go and see for myself. I never got that far though before I had people hauling me back. It was an elf the by the name of Thranduil. He must have been closest.

"Lady, it will do you no good running in there. What's done is done. Now we need to let the healers do their job." He spoke pulling me back further. Once he felt that I wouldn't break free and go charging off he let me go. Looking around the only one I couldn't see was Bilbo. He had to be the one in there. Turning to the nearest healer I spoke.

"What can you tell me right now?" I demanded.

"The healer looked slightly frightened first because I had pushed him out of the way and now, here I was demanding things from him.

"I can't tell you much, except the dragon who did this is smaller and has probably done this before. I would assume whoever it was, was hired. It's all too precise." With that I turned back and ran all the way back to the council. Though I think all of the new comers followed me. Panting I entered turning the heads of all of them. Taking a couple seconds, I looked about before speaking.

"My lord I have literally just run all the way back. The healer said that whoever it was hired. The dragon is small, and the wounds are all too precise." I spoke quickly and that's all we needed to get everyone going in the council once more. The only one who wasn't yelling was once again Erisda. She was starting to make me question her. And then Ator had to once again get everyone under control. Once it was quiet enough we could hear ourselves think, I took my opportunity.

"Erisda, I was wondering. Twice now the entire council room has erupted in chaos. Not everyone was vocal in it but they at least showed emotion in their body language. And could seem genuinely upset. Yet you showed none." Then tilting my head I continued, "Neither did you Jarret." Everyone turned and looked at her. I knew the consequence of me questioning her considering our past was going to be full of consequences. And since I was in trouble I was pushing it.

"And what gives you the right to question me. I am astounded that you would think me so heartless. IT is horrid what has happened even though I am not fond of new comers. And for your information, everyone takes shock differently." She Replied. I was about to speak but Talathrin responded.

"Then why did you SMILE!" He shouted the last part. At first I was confused until I thought about when he snarled. I looked at Talathrin, I don't think I had ever seen him like this. Every muscle was taught. Straining to release the impressive amount of energy that he held. His breathing was deep and steady as if he were going into battle. And the glint in his eyes made me question his sanity. Taking several steps back, afraid not only for me but others as well. I watched as Ator seemed to know that the threat of Talathrin launching was getting higher and higher by the second.

"Knock it off all of you." Hirador demanded. It surprised me because he was the quiet calculating one. He normally just allowed the chaos to ensue. "None of this is helping, though I do believe Erisda that both have a point. And while the lady may be a little more accusing than normal, we need to think that it is only because of her care of the new comers. But I also think that Talathrin out of every one of us, you would be the one to keep yourself calm. This is not your battle field and you know that. Let's not make it that, please."

Talathrin didn't move though, he was upset in a way that I had never seen before. It was almost like when I had once seen an older male, I believe he was a lord had lost his mate to a southerner. He was set on lathing on to the offender's throat and never letting go. The only thing that saved the offender from that fate was the fact that his mate distracted him moments before she passed. But I still think that this was a little bit different. I just didn't know how.

"We have one that is already wounded and two we need to find. We should not be making any more problems." Finished Hirador. At least I did hang my head, but I felt that this wasn't over. Not yet.

"I find it funny that those two go about accusing me of things when they have. No proof." Spat Erisda suddenly. And then Jarret chimed in as well.

"We didn't see you yelling about. So why is it that you can accuse us?"

"Now she isn't the culprit. It took all my strength to hold her back when she got to the infirmary. She was dead set on getting into Bilbo's room." Spoke Thranduil.

"So that could be just an act." Jarret threw out.

"My hell, now we are back to arguing. I want to deal with this later. For now I would like to figure out who did that to Bilbo." Roared Dis. And then everything from there went to downhill. Talathrin in an angered frenzy. I jumped back, pushing a couple of those behind me further back. All of the rest of the Riders Jumped clear of the now fighting dragons. Me and the newcomers looked back only for a second before heading to the hallway just outside the room. Soon all the other riders joined us all the while you could hear the insanity that was happening inside. And then just as soon as it started it seemed to almost instantly stop. Afraid of what could happen, I slowly crept back inside. There I could see that Ator and Beroan were pinning Talathrin down. And then you had the others that were keeping Erisda away as well. But seeing that it made me afraid because the law of the dragons was that should a male hurt a female they could be put to death.

And that's when I heard something behind me moved. With everything that had happened I was not in the right of mind and swung around. In the end I accidentally struck Jarret. But it had been me moving first. Which also meant that I was now at fault. Both me and Talathrin had committed crimes. In shock I dropped the spear in me hands and took several steps back. And that is when I realized that things from this moment on were going to be much different from what they had once been. By then Talathrin had calmed and they were being more and more lenient. Once they had let them go he once more bared his teeth at Erisda. But for me I was still staring at Jarret where there was a thin line of blood. What made it worse was the fact that all the newcomers had seen as well. And though it was an accident, there was no way that Jarret was going to let it slide.

I backed away further until I ran into one of the feet of the dragons, looking up I could see it was none other then Ator himself. And then all I could do was put my head down and breath. In a couple of seconds following that he moved away.

"Talathrin and The Lady. Get out. The rest of the council, at this time we must determine the punishment." Slowly I started walking making sure that I didn't make eye contact with anyone. Once I was out in the hallway I sat down by the door, and leaned back closing my eyes. Soon I could hear Talathrin come out.

"Well we have put our foot in it this time haven't we?" He whispered. All I could do was chuckle. We seemed to sit out there forever before we were finally called back in. in all of it I had no idea where the newcomers had gone. Though one or two were still there. An elf and dwarf, Thranduil and Thorin.

"It has been noted that at least for the two of you this has been trying." Began Ator. "But that does not excuse the fact that the both of you broke the code of our council. And Talathrin you broke even more. But considering you the fact that you both have done much for all of us what will be done is this. You will both be stripped of you banner. The only time you will be allowed here is during mating season. Or should we need your assistance. I will allow you to keep your hoard of treasure though, Talathrin. But mark my words, anymore and you will lose more than just the banner." He finished.

With that Talathrin got up and personally took down the banner from where we used to sit. And it was dread who came down and took the little bit of fabric that was on my armor to signify my place. Once that was done we were dismissed and given a day to get out. That meant that I had to go and talk to the new comers. Hopefully though they won't be to mad. They would just have to fight some battles without me.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long. Here is the next chapter. Please Please Please tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

It took us little time to get our few things put together and leave. At that point we didn't even say goodbye, we just left. I saw the newcomers for a few seconds before I nodded to them in farewell. They were upset that we were leaving, but also in a way they seemed angry. It was probably because I had said I would be their speaker. But now, well I had just gotten myself in a considerable amount of trouble. Climbing into the saddle we didn't look back. And just like that we were gone.

We flew high above the clouds, savoring this moment. Knowing with what had been done it could very well be our last. And yet, even with the slight amount of guilt in my heart, I figured why not. Talathrin on the other hand though, he seemed really upset. In a way it made sense because he was one of the dragons, and in their eyes he had made a grievous error. But I could find no fault, it was just one of those things. But I said nothing and let him go about his business. In time he would talk, in time everything would be normal.

Him being a dragon it didn't take us long to be out of sight of the castle, and it didn't take us very long to come in sight of his hoard. Funny thing about some of the dragons, there were those who would kill for their gold. But then you had those like Talathrin who would make deals. If there is one thing you need to know they live for what seems like ever. And that's why a dragon like Talathrin has such a vast hoard considering he likes to make deals. Thinking on this I didn't notice that we had descended. He quickly climbed into the opening making me think that he had forgotten about me as I had to grip onto the saddle to keep from falling. My suspicion was confirmed when he never gave me the chance to get off. He just walked over to his nest of gold, and flopped down where I had to dislodge, jump, and make a landing roll to get down.

"Thank you for letting me off. Cause it's not like I am a human that doesn't even make 5'5"" I growled out. All he did was huff. And move further away from me. "At some point you have to talk to me. We can't go on with this not talking to one another. I mean we both got ourselves in trouble but being childish about it, I don't think that that will help." I spoke while trying to climb out of the ever changing floor of gold.

All he did was growl at me threateningly. By that point I grew angry at him and his stubbornness. Picking up the nearest trinket I launched it at him. I knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere with him though. I was just trying to get his attention. Giving up I continued trying to get out of the mountain of gold, and I was nowhere near my spot in the caverns. It was going to take forever.

I probably struggled for about an hour before I just gave up. My problem was I was still in my heavy armor, on a floor that was not very stable. So instead I just flopped down. Laying there with my eyes closed I listened to the quiet of the cavern. Glad that at least I was inside somewhere safe. Laying there I never noticed that I had fallen asleep until I was woken by the warm breath of Talathrin.

"I thought that you didn't want to be down here. And yet you sleep." There was hidden malice in his voice, though it didn't seem directed at me. I just laid there ignoring him. That and I was a tad stiff because I still had my armor on. Then he continued. "You know there are some people here."

Getting up I tried to see who he was talking about. But from where I was in his treasure hoard I could not see. And yet I had a feeling. Turning back I could see Talathrin lower his head so I could climb up. Grabbing hold with one hand spear in the other I flipped myself up. And then I could see. But what I saw, left me with a feeling of dread. There was almost all of the council both who I knew and the few I didn't. All of them looked slightly injured, Ator seemed to be the worst. And then I noticed the new comers with him. It would seem the only ones missing were Erisda, and Jarret. And out of all of them, Ator seemed to be the most yielding. Head low as if he was not the alpha, at least anymore. The others though seemed to be faring almost the same. Heads low not making eye contact.

"Why have you all come here?" asked Talathrin, his voice demanding the attention of everyone in the room. Making no room for anything, funny. Some flinched but none of them spoke.

"Dread, what has happened?" I questioned. She would be the one to pry, she thought to high of me to not just say. But she only looked further away. And then Thorin spoke up.

"My Lady. Only hours after you left what everyone of you call a southerner came from out of nowhere and attacked. But then Erisda and Jarret turned on all of us. We all got chased out. It was either flee or lose our lives." He said but him and the new comers they had no shame as the others did. In fact they themselves seemed angry. And all I could do was shake my head. Talathrin on the other hand, he seemed a little ridged. It's strange how well I could read him. For him there was a mix of emotion. Too many to say. I'll just say that happy was not one of them. He then snorted and turned around. But in my head I could only think, there were many out there who still were in trouble.

"Wait." I said. "What of the others? What are we going to do help them?"

"Right now Lady we are in no shape to do anything. Look at us." Said Jura.

"He's right, they have never been in shape to do anything. Instead they allow the infection to fester. I suggest you get out of my domain." Snarled Talathrin.

"Now wait a moment. What of the new comers. You can't just go and abandon them. The council I understand that you have issue with them as well, but let us be logical." I told him.

"This might be a good thing. They might finally learn something, instead of us trying to tell them. Now they need to get out." He deadpanned.

"Then let me off so I can go with them, I don't know what has gotten in you as of right now but this is beyond frustrating."

"So be it, go with them." He growled. He let me off this time on my ledge. I looked at him as he wandered further in the caverns until the shadows swallowed him up. I didn't understand how he could be like that, after everything we had been through.

"I think we had better leave, something doesn't sit right with me about him anymore." Said Beroan. All the while my shoulders sagged in defeat. I didn't like not having him there anymore. But I said nothing, instead I walked over to the ledge. Ator tried getting me to climb up, but with him I refused. Instead I was atop Tharos. From there we left, this time I looked back. It was never the friendliest of homes that I had ever dealt with but it was my home. We were going in a south eastern direction. I tried thinking of what could possibly be that way, I knew there was a mountain range but that belonged to a dragon, no one really liked. The only other place I could think of was maybe it was the cliff face that belonged to a dragon by the name of Kurodak. But he was as elusive as the sea itself. Few ever saw him. I only saw him once, and that was by chance. But I thought that maybe that was where we were going, it was the only place we could hide from the terror behind us.

It took us three days to get there, and once there my suspicion was correct in where we had been headed. We didn't bother trying to find his actual home though. We were just there at the cliff face. Somewhere far away from the nightmare that had been forced upon us.

I spent most of my time by myself. I watched the newcomers. They all were working with archer learning how to fight. Not just regular warfare though, but that of the dragon riders. Some were good, some needed work. But I was content just watching them. My favorite were the elves and the dwarf king. For people who were not fond of dragons, they were quick to pick up our art form.

When I wasn't watching them I would wander around and look about my surroundings. I had always loved traveling and seeing new things, but I found that this time was not the same. Instead everything looked dull and lifeless. In the pit of my stomach I could feel that something was astray. That soon very soon everything would change in a way that would make it so we could never go back to what we had known. And with Talathrin as he was I found myself for the first time in a long while alone.

Days went on like this and I know that the others watched me. They also were afraid but like me they were afraid to voice it. And on one such day I was approached by Bilbo.

"Lady. Why do you avoid us?" He asked coming to stand beside me. I only looked at him and continued watching the sparring match that was going on before us. I didn't respond choosing to see the outcome of the match instead, hoping he would go away. But Bilbo didn't move. Instead of walking away like I was hoping he would, he stood there next to me.

"Because." Was all I said finally turning away.

"There must be more." He stated.

"Why must I answer such a question?" I then asked. My voice had risen catching the attention of everyone around me.

"Because you have changed." He said.

"So does the world." I said shrugging my shoulders. I could feel the staring and yet did nothing about it. Slowly they went back to what they had been doing.

That night as we all laid down to sleep, I thought that one day somehow everything would be alright. I fell asleep and dreamt about Talathrin and me just flying through the air. Nothing wrong in the world for once. And we were both happy.

The next morning when I woke it was before most everyone else. Archer, Thorin, Thranduil, Elrond, And Gandalf all sat together talking as the first light appeared in the morning sky. I was like the council when we were about we wore our armor. So when I woke it was still on. Getting up I took it all off quietly trying not to attract attention. Grabbing my spear I stood and walked over to the group.

"Archer. I'll be out for a bit." I informed him.

"And where will you be going?" He asked looking up at me.

"Where my feet decide to carry me. It's not like there are any towns, cities or kingdoms out here." I said starting to walk away. I am betting that all he did was shake his head at me considering it me we are talking about. So I walked along the edge of the cliffs. This place was huge miles and miles of sheer white cliffs that fell deep into the ocean. And they were all Kurodaks. By the time the sun was overhead I had covered a ways. No longer was I able to see even the great dragons. And without my clunky dragon heated steel armor, I could move so much faster. And I was quick in the armor.

I found a little tree to go and rest by, sitting down I closed my eyes for a few minutes. And that is when I heard a deep dragon voice speak. And then it landed making the entire ground shake, and I could feel the gale of wind as the wings of the creature closed.

"What are you doing in my lands?"

* * *

 **Please review thanks for reading.**


End file.
